yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gōmon Torabaasu
rbil9i.jpg "You can't destroy me... You can't get rid of me that easily Kodi..." First & Last Name Gomon Torabaasu IMVU Name KodiTorabaasu Age 42 (looks about in his young 30's in appearance) Gender Male Height 6'2 Weight 220 ( All in Muscle) Blood Type O Behaviour muscle_man_by_sitegg-d68tttz.jpg *Hot Head *Sinister *Abrasive as Ever *Sociopath *Careless *Selfish Appearance Zato-acc.jpg Zato-1.full.1064878.jpg "I'm The Terror That Comes Wrapped in a Black Watery Box!" Thus Another Torabaasu with Long blonde hair.. being similiar to his Brother...Ah you thought I was going to say Anatsu.. It is Sharks Brother, Gomon.. The only surviving Torabaasu's of the previous Generation of people who worshiped Sharks.. Gomon.. Vowed one day he would take revenge on killing Shark. Little does he know that Shark has been dead for quite a while.. Thus he knows that Shark would have gone through women at some point and Having kids.. He will soon find them.. and take them all out with one sweep.. The man who been able to use the Mercury in his body (Thus actually explaining the black Substance.. that Kodi and Anatsu use that they mix there water with..Though he is far more dark than Shark.. Shark wanted his own world.. his own Domian.. While Gomon feeds on Torture and Vengence.. Though he is a wild type of fighter.. Being unpredictable.. He was the first Torabaasu to ever mix his Mercury with water.. He can shape his water.. into full blacken watered beasts.. appearing to have red eyes and being as lively as ever.. Thus he can surpass to even make greater tsunamis than his younger brother. Allignment Chaotic Evil Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil.A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself Occupation/Class N/A Fighting Style l_538d505c2ff94_thumb.jpg Shotokan training is usually divided into three parts: kihon (basics), kata (forms or patterns of moves), and kumite (sparring). Techniques in kihon and kata are characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Shotokan is regarded as a dynamic martial art as it develops anaerobic, powerful techniques as well as developing speed. Initially strength and power are demonstrated instead of slower, more flowing motions. Those who progress to brown and black belt level develop a much more fluid style that incorporates grappling, throwing and some aikido-like techniques, which can be found even in basic kata.6 Kumite (fighting) techniques are practised in the kihon and kata and developed from basic to advanced levels with an opponent Dark Water Manipulation 124555.png Power to manipulate the malicious, dark and near sentient water. A combination of Water Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, variation of Dark Element Manipulation. Opposite of White Water Manipulation. Capablities User is able to control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water. Stages of Gomon The Torturer Stage 1- Infusing Within The Dark Mercury Waters Zato 1 Ole by TORA KUN.jpg Gomon will be at his normal state.. only to combine combos with his Dark Water.. Even to wrap around him to use as a powerful Almost unpenetrable shields...The Man who stands before you.. is at his Normal Sate of mind.. Therefore.. The more you hit him.. The more power comes within Gomon.. Stage 2- The Enraged Black Wave! Zato guilty gear by B yass.jpg Gomon will infuse his lower body within the waters... causing a tornadic.. spin in high almost mack speed.. around his lower area of his body.. thus swarming out water made beasts within the spinning water twister.. therefore.. manipulating the ability thus mixing his dexterity.. to drag you into his twister.. only to cause it to enlarge.. leaving him space while the enemy spins around while he is open wide for the attacks of The Blonde Muscles man Stage 3- The Dark Water Beast! Ggx zato1 win.gif Gomon soon lets the darkness of his water take over.. causing the waters to overpower him thus only to stand filled with rage and vengeance... Gomon soon obtains blood red glowing eyes.. while letting the dark mercury water.. to flow out infinily using the alteration and the ability to create more dark masses of liquid.. even creating Waves of the Extent. Chi Base (Optional) tumblr_nhdrpoed3v1s0fo0zo1_500.gif Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form Guilty_Gear_Fan_Art_by_MarvinDMartian.jpg Satsui No Hadou The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Weapon of Choice Using the Manipulation Of His Dark Water.. and his Fists and Legs.. Allies/Enemies *Anybody That Gets In His Way *A Living Torabaasu Is an Enemy by Default. Background 1245oooo.png Being The Only Male.. that lived after Jiro's Slaying of his Family.. Gomon laid there in his familys blood and the mansions burnt ashes.. as His own brother killed off his family.. he Layed there.. Dumbfounded.. Not knowing where to begin after this... He had seen a visual holographic like figure of his father standing before him.. as if he was smiling down at his child..He spoke in a softspoke tone.."My Child.. the time has come...Its time for you to man up.. being the strongest out of the two of you and Jiro.. you must slay him... Though Be weary the tears in your eyes.. shall be dried soon.. none the less...You will grow strong.. stronger than ever.. I vow to you child.. That this is all my doing.. The reason why your brother became this way...I brought our rule of the blondes far to long.. Though it is in our past life from our Ancestors.. That we Seperate whos strong and whos not... Though I forbid you..to kill him at this very moment.. hes out for blood.. Blood for our faulty.." Gomon soon stood up from the bloody floor.. while it soon began to pour rain over.. him.. his blue oceanic eyes.. watered.. while trying to reach toward his father.. thus he spoke to him one last time..."Be safe on your journey.. thus you should not fret...Your are strong willed...Even if the future seems to change in appearance.. you must repeat the past.. and destroy any Torabaasu's you see around.. They are not part of the family.. They were the Family of Sin.. The ones not wanted.. The ones who were born of evil and sin..Therefore you must... Destroy them" With that he disappeared... The blonde male.. would grit his teeth.. while the rain that poured and the water beneath him soon became dark.. while bursting upwards out of anger.. the water soon manipulated into a large black beast.. with glowing red eyes.. while it screamed with him... he soon calmed down.. while the beast wrapped around the young male protecting him like if its a shield off the negative emotions within him.. Gomon smirked.. while he soon ran off wearing a tight suit along with grabbing his large Visor..Thus as he soon grew older and older.. he grew rather hateful.. therefore..Being at the age of 42.. he is searching.. for his brother.. Though... he seems to have a bit of a surprise when he see's the twist of events. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Dexterity Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen